


Drawtober 2019

by Elyrian_XIII



Series: Elly draws [1]
Category: Drawtober - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drawtober2019, Pokemon, drawtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/pseuds/Elyrian_XIII
Summary: I decided to share the drawings I did last year in October, following the inktober prompt list. The title is Drawtober because all drawings were made using watercolor pencils and ink was only used for the lineart :)
Series: Elly draws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Ring




	2. Mindless




	3. Bait




	4. Freeze




	5. Build




	6. Husky




	7. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite drawing since Xernias is my favourite legendary :)


	8. Frail




	9. Swing




	10. Pattern




	11. Snow




	12. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was watching The Desolation of Smaug when drawing this one


	13. Ash




	14. Overgrown




	15. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was extremely fun to draw - I still have step-by-step pictures that I took when I was working on it. IIRC my brother suggested giving Smol Mew matching armour & cracking Big Mew's helmet


	16. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My 1st thought was 'wildfire' & horses are cool *shrug*


	17. Ornament




	18. Misfit




	19. Sling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to draw for this one so I went with Nebby who was always carried around in Lillie's sling bag.


	20. Thread




	21. Treasure




	22. Ghost




	23. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I finished this one before midnight but I'm not sure :P


	24. Dizzy




	25. Tasty




	26. Dark




	27. Coat + Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was short on paper so last 5 prompts needed to share :P Also this was my 1st time using masking fluid :)


	28. Injured + Catch + Ripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite sure I did these on the same day...


End file.
